Human and Succubus
by soul-of-writing
Summary: This is just your typical Rosario Vampire story except Tsukune falls in love with Kurumu instead of Moka. Kurumu on the other hand just sees the boy as a prize to steal away from Moka. Will she change the way she feels? Will Tsukune and Kurumu get together? Why am I asking you these questions? Read on and all will be answered. There may be an OC involved too. Be sure to comment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Please be sure to review, follow, like whatever but please review. I'd really like to see what you guys' think. If you don't like my story be sure to review because I like to know what you think makes it bad. I don't care if you curse your head of after all I like a good laugh. Whether people like my story I'm going to continue it until it ends, so I'll try to update every Friday (meaning the one this week too).**

**Rosario + Vampire does not belong to me. If it did I'd probably be too busy writing the manga then writing fan fiction.**

Chapter 1: Strange Girls

"_I wonder what type of school I'm going to," _Tsukune Aono thought to himself as he looked at the country road passing by.

Tsukune cautiously glanced over at the bus driver. When the doors to the bus had opened to take him to Yokai Academy he'd noticed that the bus driver's eyes were glowing yellow. It had freaked him out and he became hesitant of getting on the bus but the driver reassured him that everything was all right.

When Tsukune looked in the mirror he saw that the bus driver was looking at him. Tsukune quickly turned his head to look out the window. He hoped that the bus driver hadn't seen him looking over at him.

"You ever been to Yokai Academy before kid?" the bus driver asked through the side of his mouth in a gruff voice. His cigarette was hanging dangerously far out of his mouth and Tsukune thought that it was going to fall out. "Your parents must have come to this school since that's usually the case."

"Um, no sir my parents only just found out about this school when I failed to get into the high school I tried out for." Tsukune told I'm in a small voice.

Saying this Tsukune was reminded about the night when his dad came with the pamphlet of Yokai Academy.

**Flashback**

"Oh, Tsukune what are we going to do about you high school?" Mrs. Aono asked Tsukune. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry mom I can always try again next spring. For now I'll just study so I don't fail again." Tsukune sighed and looked down at the table where he was sitting.

The door opened after a minute of silence. In came Mr. Aono with his face nearly splitting from the smile on his face.

"I have great news for you Tsukune! You're going to high school after all." Mr. Aono announced to his wife and son. Tsukune quickly looked up from staring at the table. "Yokai Academy is where you'll be headed off to."

"How did you find out about this Yokai Academy, honey?" Mrs. Aono asked him looking at him confused.

"When I was walking home there was a priest walking in front of me when he dropped this pamphlet," he handed the pamphlet to Tsukune and Mrs. Aono walked over to look at it with him. " I picked it up and was about to give it back to him when I took a good look at it and I decided that that's where Tsukune will go."

**End Flashback**

That's how Tsukune came to get on this bus with a driver whose eyes glowed.

"Let me give you some advice, kid," the bus driver spoke bringing Tsukune out of his thoughts. "Yokai Academy is a _scary_ place and I wouldn't be surprised if I see you in this bus again heading home."

The way he'd said the word scary with such emphasis gave Tsukune a chill down his spine. They were nearing a tunnel but Tsukune didn't give it much thought until they entered it and the strangest thing happened. A rainbow of colors swirled all around them. At the end of the tunnel Tsukune saw a blinding white light.

Once they passed through the scenery was completely changed from before. There was a forest of dead looking trees all around and the sky was dark and it looked like it was going to rain unlike on the other side of the tunnel where it had been sunny and clear. The bus stopped near a scarecrow that was by a cliff where Tsukune could see an ocean. But this wasn't the ocean that he knew for it was a bloody red. Tsukune didn't want to get out but after a minutes hesitation he grabbed his suitcase and stepped out the bus.

"Thank you bus driver-sama," Tsukune said to the man.

The bus driver gave Tsukune a nod and drove off. He turned around and could see a gothic looking castle in the distance. He recognized it from the pamphlet as the school. But what surprised him was that there were skulls and tombstones scattered all around the dead forest. Tsukune decided that maybe they weren't real and they were there for… decoration, a prank maybe?

Tsukune picked up his suitcase and followed the path to the school. It was creepy since he was alone. He looked up at the sky and he noticed a girl with light blue hair a yellow sweater over a white shirt, a skirt leathery bat-like wings, a devil-ish tail and long nails flying overhead. Tsukune rubbed his eyes and shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The girl then looked down and saw him looking up at her in wonder.

She put on a grin and started doing loop de loops and dived in the air. Her skirt was flapping around revealing her pink lacy underwear. Tsukune was so transfixed on her that he didn't hear someone shout behind him. Because of this a girl with bubble gum pink hair slammed into him with her bike. The girl flipped over and landed a couple fee from Tsukune while he face planted into the ground.

The girl who was just moments ago flying overhead flew down to help Tsukune out. Once on the ground her wings, tail and claws disappeared making her look like a normal teen. She went over to Tsukune and picked him up. She embraced him in a bone-crushing hug while suffocating him in her breasts.

"Are you alright my sweet… um what's your name?" the strange girl asked finally letting go of Tsukune letting him breathe in air.

"Yeah I'm okay. By the way I'm Tsukune."

"Tskune-kun," she said getting a taste of his name.

He noticed that she had exceptionally large breasts while she was skinny. She was very beautiful and her lavender eyes gleamed.

"I'm sorry I hit you but I was feeling light headed because of my anemia," the girl with the bubble gum pink hair and rosary around her neck spoke. She had on the female version of the school uniform. "I really am sorry Tsukune."

" Its okay I didn't get hurt. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am thank you for your concern Tskune-san"

"You can call me Tsukune-kun if you like."

She smiled and nodded her head. Tsukune smiled back and thought to himself that she was pretty but didn't think she compared to the blue haired girl. His brown eyes settled back on the girl who was flying moments ago.

"So what's you're name," he asked the girl. He was surprised he was taking her flying so calmly.

"My name is Kurumu. You can call me chan if you like," she gave him a playful smile.

"Um okay Kurumu-chan. How about you," he turned to the other girl.

"I'm Moka. You can also call me chan.

"So Kurumu-chan were you really just flying?" Tskune asked her hoping she would say that he must've hit his head hard.

"Of course I was. I am a Succubus after all." She said matter-of-factly.

Tsukune decided that she was just playing with him. Moka was getting closer to him and she was blushing. She suddenly jumped on him and put her lips to his neck. He felt like a needle had gone in his neck like at the doctor's when the take some blood. Kurumu quickly reacted and threw Moka off him.

"What are you doing I saw him first!"

"I'm sorry but you have such a sweet scent Tsukune. I couldn't resist taking some blood."

"Um okay," he rubbed his neck surprised that Moka had drank his blood and that Kurumu had claimed him.

"Come on Tsukune let's walk to school," Kurumu grabbed him and put his head in her breasts cutting off his oxygen.

Once she let go of him and put her arm around his, she started leading him towards the school. This made Tsukune blush, as she got closer to him. Tsukune looked back at Moka standing there.

"You can come with us Moka we'll all go together," he called to her.

She nodded and ran to catch up with them. Although Kurumu looked annoyed she didn't say anything.

"_I'll have to get rid of that Moka." _Kurumu thought as she pulled Tsukune along by the arm. _"That girl could ruin my plans for the boys of this school. I'll have to keep an eye on her. She seems to like Tsukune. If I take him she might back off." _Kurumu smiled at the thought.

She knew her mission was to find her one and only, the one that she would love. But first she had to make all the boys in school her slaves. She looked over at Tsukune and as she noticed that her breasts were on his arm she saw that he was looking a bit uncomfortable. He was cute in a geeky sort of way. He'd be the first one to be turned into her slave. As her lavender eyes met his chocolate brown ones she blushed and felt her heart beat faster. This surprised her. So she quickly focused her gaze at the school where she would be staying. She decided that she would first gather up a group of boys then she would take Tsukune for herself. This would let Moka fall for him and so if she ripped him from her grasp it would cause her more pain.

Tsukune noticed the way she blushed when she looked at him. And that made his face turn red too.

Moka was observing the two while she walked next to them. She knew she liked Tsukune because he was kind to her, the first person to be kind to her since she got the Rosario. Moka could see that Kurumu was just going to use Tsukune especially since she was a succubus. She knew how the succubus would turn men into their slaves by kissing then or charming them with their eyes. Because of this Moka had been surprised the way Kurumu reacted when she looked into Tsukune's eyes.

As the three arrived at the school they noticed that there were already lots of students there, going into the school auditorium or just talking to their friends. This was where they had to go for their orientation. As they walked by boys they started turning their heads to look at Moka and Kurumu.

"Wow look at those two girls."

"They're the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"That one has a big chest for someone so skinny!"

These were just some of the things spoken around the crowd. At all these complements Kurumu waved at some of the guys or blew kisses. This made Tsukune feel jealous even though she was grabbing onto him and not those other guys. Kurumu decided she had to get more guys to follow her around so they could become her slaves. She let go of Tsukune and blew some more kisses at her fans.

"Tsukune-kun I'm going to go around the school to, um, familiarize myself with the school grounds. Why don't you and Moka go ahead without me." At this Kurumu ran off with drooling boys following her.

"Wait Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called after her to no avail. "Come on Moka-chan lets go and save Kurumu a seat."

"Of course Tsukune-kun."

But Moka knew that Kurumu was not coming back. She had all the boys she wanted and to her Tsukune was just another slave. Moka on the other hand didn't want anyone other than Tsukune but she wouldn't tell Tsukune that. Yet.

The two walked off to the auditorium and found it packed already. Tsukune and Moka found three empty seats. The two sat down waiting for Kurumu and the orientation to start. After five minutes a girl who wasn't n the slightest bit wearing the school uniform came up to Tsukune. She had long purple hair dark, blue eyes with no pupils. She had a white shirt with dark sleeves, purple striped leggings and a short skirt. Tsukune noticed that she had a lollipop in her mouth.

"Is this seat taken?" the purple haired girl asked pointing at the chair next to Tsukune.

"Well I'm waiting-" Tsukune looked over at a crowd of boys surrounding a blue haired girl. It was Kurumu laughing and smiling. He felt crushed that she wasn't sitting with him after all and he hung his head. "No one is sitting there."

The girl sat down noting that he seemed depressed. She also took notice that he was really cute.

"Hi, I'm Mizore," the girl said to Tsukune who looked up at her eyes. She almost melted at his warm gaze. She soon realized that she was blushing and her heart was beating fast.

"I'm Tsukune. Sorry if was a little rude but I was waiting for someone but I guess she's not coming." Tskune put on a small as he looked at the girl.

"Quiet down students."

Tsukune turned his attention towards the priest who was up on the stage.

"_I guess it's started," _Tsukune thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys (and gals) weren't expecting this until Friday but I don't know if I would have been able to so here it is today. I hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to say that wherever you see italicized words, it is the characters thoughts.**

Chapter 2: A School For Monsters?

"As you all know this school is a very special one. Here you will learn how to coexist with humans," the man spoke to the students. At this sentence Tsukune lifted one eyebrow and looked around to see if anyone else was looking as puzzled as he was. "Today you will only look around the school grounds and get to know your homeroom teachers. So I will ask the teachers to come up."

Once he finished his sentence all the teachers came up onto the stage. They looked normal enough to Tsukune. One in particular caught his eye. She had blond hair with two tufts sticking up that made it look like she had ears. This strange woman looked like a typical ditsy blonde. She had on a white blouse an orange skirt and low heel sandals.

"I will now call the students to their homerooms as I do so follow your teacher to the room." The priest cleared his throat and looked over the students. His gaze lingered a little longer on Tsukune. "Now I will start with…"

Tsukune kept thinking about Kurumu. He hoped that they would be in the same homeroom together. Moka was thinking the same thing except about Tsukune. She was also hoping that Kurumu would not be with them.

"Now for those who will be with Shizuka Nekonome-sama." The priest read through the list and in it were Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore. Tsukune grabbed onto his seat listening intently for his name. "Tsukune Aono. Now will all those called please follow Nekonome-sama."

The group of students who were with her followed the teacher out of the auditorium.

Tsukune was relieved that he, Moka and Kurumu were in the same class. He looked to his left to ask Mizore if she wanted to walk with him and Moka.

"Hey Mizore-chan do you want to walk with me and Moka? _And Kurumu hopefully._"

"Sure Tsukune-kun."

"Come on Moka. Let's go see if Kurumu wants to come with us."

Moka was about to tell him that Kurumu wouldn't want to be with them when she could be with her fan boys but she didn't wan to hurt Tsukune's feelings. So they all walked over to where she was surrounded by boys. Tsukune tried to get through them but they wouldn't budge. Then Kurumu started walking and the guys who were in their class followed her still blocking Tsukune.

"I guess she's busy with her fans." Moka spoke sourly as she watched Kurumu leave with her posse. She then turned to Tsukune. "Let's just go we can meet up with her in class. _If we can get past her wall of boys._"

Tsukune nodded and started walking following the group of students headed out, Moka and Mizore next to him. Before they could go out the door the priest came up to them.

"Mr. Aono will you follow me to my office there is something we need to speak about?" The way he said it sounded more like a command then a request.

"Y-yes sir," Tsukune was surprised. He started wondering what sort of trouble he could possibly be in on the first day. "You girls keep going I'll catch up."

Moka gave him a worried look but went on ahead with Mizore.

**Later**

Tsukune hadn't gone to meet Nekonome-sensei in their homeroom. Moka was really worried about what had happened to him. As she headed towards the dorms she decided that she would look for Tsukune before she went to her room. Moka turned around about to tell Mizore her plan but all she saw was a group of guys goggling at her.

"_Where did she go?"_

"Hey Moka-chan I decided that you'll be my girl for now." It was Saizou one of the students in her homeroom. Moka just looked at the brown haired boy. "That means all of you losers have to stay away from her or else."

The guys who were gazing at Moka fled in fear for they knew of his temper and his strength. Moka took notice of their absence and wished that she could remove her Rosario.

"I'm flattered Saizou-san but I have to find Tsukune," Moka tried to get past him but he grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her back. Moka was shocked and afraid.

"I said that you'd be my girl and you will be! This Tsukune will do nothing about it. Is that clear?"

When Moka didn't respond he shook her and brought her up to eye level with him. Moka didn't say anything at this but was getting more frightened by his actions. With his temper rising Saizou threw Moka to the ground.

"I guess this Tsukune must be taken out of the picture for you to obey me."

Moka's eyes widened in fear of what he'd said.

"No Saizou you can't harm Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted at him but he started walking intent on finding Tsukune.

Moka got up and ran past Saizou hoping that she could find Tsukune before he could.

**Meanwhile **

Tsukune was sitting on a bench by a pond in the dead forest. He was terrified of the students walking around. So much so that he couldn't bring himself to even walk to the scarecrow where the bus was supposed to be to take him home. Tsukune jus couldn't believe that he was in a school full of monsters. He shivered at the thought. In his mind he remembered the talk he'd had with the headmaster.

**Flashback**

Once in his office the priest went to the window and looked out. He turned to look at Tsukune and motioned for him to sit down. He himself stood. The priest turned back to look out the window. After a while he broke the silence.

"Mr. Aono do you know why I asked you to come with me to my office?"

Tsukune shook his head.

"What I am about to tell you concerns your entrance into this school.Headmaster of this school I choose who gets in and who doesn't. Usually I wouldn't let humans in but I have decided to try an experiment."

"Headmaster-san what do you mean? Isn't everyone here a human?"

To Tsukune's surprise the headmaster shook his head.

"This school is a very special one as you heard me say during the orientation. What makes this school special is that it is for monsters." The headmaster paused and turned around to sit down behind his desk. He studied Tsukune's face which showed shock, and fear. "I didn't drop the paper that your father found by mistake. He was meant to find it. Monsters and humans have had a hatred for each other for a long time. What I am trying to do by bringing you here is to establish peace between our kinds."

Tsukune wasn't taking the news well. He was shivering at the thought of being around monsters. If what the headmaster was saying is true then he really did see Kurumu flying. She was a monster. Tsukune realized that she hadn't been lying when she told him she was a succubus.

"Whether you decide to stay or leave I will leave up to you." The headmaster could see that the boy was taking it all in. He was hoping that Tsukune would stay but he could tell the boy was frightened. "I will give you as much time as you need but do not discuss this with anyone. If it were to get out that you were a human I wouldn't be able to assure your safety."

"I'm going home!" Tsukune finally spoke. He didn't want to stay in a place where he could be eaten.

"If that is your wish then a bus will be waiting for you." With that he dismissed the brown haired boy.

**End Flashback**

After he'd left Tsukune had ran into the forest to avoid the students around him. He was too afraid to even leave. What could he do? Tsukune buried his face in his hands. He was thinking about how to get to the bus when felt a hand on his shoulder. At first it was cold but it soon warmed up. Tsukune was afraid to look up and see whom the hand belonged to.

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun?"

He recognized the voice to be Mizore's. Tsukune looked up and could see concern in her eyes. She sat down on the bench next to him.

"Mizore I have to go. This school is not for me."

She was surprised that he didn't call her chan but more so that he looked uncomfortable to be near her.

"Tsukune I know that you are a human." Tsukune stood up prepared to run from her but she just looked up at him. He could see that she was genuinely worried about him. "I wont hurt you and I wont tell anyone unless you want me to. But I want you to stay because…" Mizore blushed as she got the rest of the words out. "Because I-I love you."

Tsukune was surprised at what she'd said. As he looked at her he thought about what the headmaster had said about there being peace between their kinds. He could see that there could not only be peace but love. At this he thought of Kurumu. The two heard footsteps coming towards then and turned to see Moka.

Moka was glad that she finally found Tsukune. But she wondered what Mizore was doing here.

"Tsukune you have to hide Saizou is coming and he wants to get rid of you!" Moka had a tone of urgency in her voice. Tsukune could see that her hair was messed up and that she was panicked.

Before any of them could react Saizou burst through the trees and grabbed Tsukune. He had a smile on his face as he gripped Tsukune's collar.

"So your this Tsukune whose keeping Moka from me." Saizou began to grow in not just size but muscle mass. Soon he was a hulking beast who easily reached 7 feet. He spoke in a deeper voice next. "It's time for me to get rid of you."

Saizou felt something hit his back. He turned to see it was Mizore who was throwing ice kunai at him. Her hands had transformed into ice claws and her hair was also ice. Her attack didn't do anything to him. Saizou laughed and kicked Mizore. She went through two trees. The girl slipped into unconsciousness.

Overhead Kurumu was leisurely flying. She was glad for all the attention from the boys but even a succubus needed time for herself. She spotted a commotion down in the forest by a small pond. She could see one of the students was turned into their monster form disregarding the rule about staying in their human disguise. She flew lower so she could have a better look. Kurumu could see that he was holding a boy by the collar. The beast kicked someone who was throwing ice at the monster. That person broke threw two trees then stopped moving as she lay under the broken trees. On closer inspection she could see that it was Tsukune whom the best had in its grasp. Without thinking she dived in just as he was thrown to the floor.

"_This is it. Here I die." _As this was going through Tsukune's head someone wrapped their wings and arms around him. The momentum was too much and they kept falling slower, but still unable to stop their collision with the ground.

The person behind Tsukune hit the ground with a thud and a crack. He rolled off the person and came to a stop facing up. Moka ran to them praying that they were alright. Tsukune reached up as Moka kneeled by him and his hand was caught on her Rosario. The Rosario came off. Moka looked at Tsukune in amazement as she transformed into her true self. Saizou could feel the demonic aura. It was so powerful that it made him shiver.

"So you're the bastard that has threatened me and the other Moka's precious Tsukune." Moka now had silver hair, fangs and a more mature body. "I think a punishment is in place."

She sped at top speed toward Saizou and kicked him in the face breaking his nose, jaw and a couple of teeth. The kick also sent him flying into the forest.

"Know your place!"

With the threat incapacitated Moka walked back toward Tsukune. He was looking over at the person who'd saved his life. It was Kurumu. She was also unconscious and was scratched all over.

"I shall take Mizore to the infirmary. If you feel strong enough you can bring her." Moka then headed toward where Mizore was and picked her up. "We have to talk Tsukune."

Tsukune was too concerned with Kurumu that he wasn't afraid of Moka even though her aura was frightening. He picked her up bridal style. Kurumu's wings and tail had disappeared. The two then headed toward the infirmary as the sun was setting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm again posting the next chapter of this story early because I'm going camping this weekend and I'm going to the campsite early on Friday so here it is today. By the way I would like to thank the people who took the time to comment. So far I've only gotten positive comments hopefully it stays like that. By the way I still haven't decided whether I want to go by the anime or the manga. I'm sure that by the time I'm finished introducing all the main characters I'll decide. But I want to hear your opinions too so tell me what you think. Now onto the story! **

Chapter 3: Enter Perverted-sempai

Tsukune and Moka headed of toward the infirmary unaware that they were being watched. There was a shadowy figure behind a tree. It came out from behind the tree and stepped into the fading light. It was the headmaster.

"_So Tsukune is staying after all."_

**Meanwhile **

"Tsukune I want to know why you didn't turn into your true form when Saizou was attacking you?" Moka questioned him getting right to the point.

Tsukune looked nervously at her. He didn't know what he would say to this scarier version of Moka.

"Does this have something to do with why your scent is like a human's?" Moka's eyes widened as she thought about what she'd said. She stopped walking and stood still. "You're a human. This is why you are so weak."

The brown haired boy looked around to make sure that no one had overheard them.

"Moka you aren't going to hurt me because of what I am, are you?" Tsukune looked her in the eyes despite his fear rising.

"Since my other self appears to like you and since your blood makes a good meal I won't." Tsukune was relieved at this. "But you must protect Moka."

"What do you mean? Aren't you Moka?"

"In a way I am but I am split in two personalities. I am Moka's true form, a vampire. I sealed myself away when I was going to human schools. The rosario is what keeps me from coming out."

Tsukune finally noticed that he was still holding the Rosario in his hand. It had a bloody red sphere in the middle. Feeling that the conversation was over Moka started walking again. Seeing that Moka was going on ahead he went to catch up.

Once they had gotten to the infirmary the nurse, who Tsukune could plainly see that she was a mummy, took care of Mizore by wrapping up her cuts and scrapes. She then put her in one of the beds. Then she saw that Kurumu was worse off.

"This one has a broken arm. I'm going to have to put it in a cast." She turned to Tsukune and Moka. "You can go now I'll take care of your friends."

"I don't mind staying until they wake up umm…" Tsukune didn't know what to call her.

"Mayumi Tsumugi."

"Tsumugi-san"

"No you cant stay you have to rest after all you have school tomorrow." The nurse told them as she pushed them out the door.

The pair walked back to the dormitories. The path was empty of other students. Moka walked Tsukune to the boy's dorms.

"Good night Moka-chan." Tsukune told Moka as he gave her the Rosario.

Moka then turned around and walked to the girls dorms. Tsukune watched her go. With a sigh he headed upstairs to his room.

"_That was quite the first day."_

**In the infirmary**

Kurumu woke up to find a cast on her arm and many bandages on various places, mostly her legs. As she looked around she noticed that she was in the infirmary on one of the beds. Next to her was a girl with long purple hair and pale skin sleeping on one of the beds. The girl also looked banged up with a bruise on her fore head. At first she didn't remember what had happened but she soon recalled the events that had happened earlier that day. She had saved Tsukune and gotten a broken arm because of it. Why had she helped him? She had no special feelings toward him. All she wanted was to rule the school's population of boys. That and find her destined one. At this she recalled what had happened when she'd looked in Tsukune's eyes. It had made her feel warm and her heart had sped up.

"_It can't be him. He was too weak to fight Saizou. Could it be?" _Kurumu rested her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes speaking one last word before falling asleep. "Tsukune-kun."

**The next day**

In the morning the realization that he was living on his own now dawned on Tsukune.

"_No I'm not alone."_ He thought of Moka, Mizore and Kurumu.

After taking a shower Tsukune got dressed in his school uniform and walked out. Once outside he looked around not frightened as much by the students walking about. He then spotted Moka waiting for him. He walked over to her. Moka ignored all the boys staring at her with hearts in their eyes and went started toward Tsukune.

"Ohayou, Tsukune-kun." Moka put a finger to her bottom lip and looked nervously at the brown haired boy. "Umm, Tsukune could I drink your blood, please."

"I don't know Moka-chan I didn't even eat breakfast yet."

"Oh ok Tsukune-kun." Moka looked dismally at Tsukune. Taking note of this Tsukune decided to let her.

"It's fine Moka-chan you can drink my blood."

No sooner had he finished Moka grabbed onto Tsukune and put her lips to his neck. He felt the sharp pain of her teeth but it quickly went away. After drinking her fill Moka let him go and licked her lips.

"Arigatou Tsukune-kun."

"Let's get to class Moka-chan. I want to see if Mizore and Kurumu are all right."

"Tsukune are you afraid of me?"

Her question came out of nowhere and surprised the boy.

"Why would I be afraid of you Moka-chan?"

"Because of what I am. You saw me last night."

"You're my friend Moka-chan. A very special one at that." This made Moka blush. "I would never be afraid of you."

The two kept on walking but about halfway something caught Tsukune's eye. It was a flicker of purple behind a tree. Curious he went over and looked behind the dead tree. What he saw wasn't a something it was a someone, and that someone was Mizore. Tsukune felt awkward around her after her confession of love yesterday. Mizore felt nervous.

"O-ohayou Tsukune-kun." Mizore blushed at his stare.

"Mizore-chan why don't you join me and Moka-chan. After all we go to the same homeroom."

She nodded and followed Tsukune towards where Moka was. The three set off toward class.

"How do you feel Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked the still blushing girl.

"I feel fine Tsukune-kun. The nurse did a great job treating me. There was also a girl with a cast on her arm next to me. She was let out this morning too."

"_Kurumu-chan." _Tsukune hoped she was all right. He knew that he liked the girl a lot. But to what extent he didn't know.

As the three entered the class they noticed that Kurumu was in her usual spot surrounded by a group of boys. All were telling her how they felt awful to have let something like this happen to her. She didn't at all show any interest in the three that had just entered.

"_I guess she's fine." _Tsukune was disappointed that Kurumu didn't come over to at leas say good morning.

"_That girl is just playing with Tsukune's feelings_. _If she hurts him I will make sure she feels the same pain." _Moka was staring daggers at Kurumu. Nobody would have been surprised if the curvaceous girl caught on fire.

Moka took the seat next to Kurumu, as was where she had sat on the first day. Mizore sat two seats in front of her and observing that the seat between them was empty Tsukune gladly sat down there. As class started Kurumu kept steeling glances at Tsukune.

**One week later **

It had been a week since the fight with Saizou, who was keeping a good distance from Tsukune, Moka and Mizore. Kurumu still hadn't spoken to the group but would occasionally look over at Tsukune. Though he never noticed it. Moka would suck Tsukune's blood in the morning. And Mizore would wait with Moka in front of the boy's dorm for Tsukune. The two didn't feel as awkward around each other as they'd had.

Today the three were walking around the school grounds looking for a club that they were required to join. Tsukune had at first planned to join the club that Kurumu would be in but as there were a lot of students out and about he lost her in the crowd. As the three walked around they ran into their teacher.

"Hi there Nekonome-sensei. Aren't you supposed to be at a stand with your club?" Tsukune asked her trying to remember what he club had been.

"It got boring so I decided to look for students who want to join instead of staying there. Meow." Nekonome's ears moved around a bit. Tsukune had long since learned that Nekonome was a nekomusume. "So how bout you three, would you like to join the newspaper club?"

"I guess we could see what its all about."

"Great follow me. Meow." With her tail flailing about Nekonome took the lead and brought them to an empty class. "Welcome to the newspaper club!"

"Nekonome-sensei are we the only members?" Tsukune had been expecting to see the room full of older students.

There was a knock on the door and a guy with ink black hair kept back with a red headband, red-violet eyes, the school uniform with no tie, his shirt slightly open revealing a wolf pendant hanging around his neck. He was also carrying two bouquets of flowers in his hands.

"Hello I am the president of the newspaper club Morioka Ginei. But you can all call me Gin." With a smile he handed both Moka and Mizore the flowers, which were roses. The two girls looked uncomfortable at Tsukune expecting him to tell Gin something.

"Gin-kun will tell you what is required of the members in the newspaper club. I have to go and handle some… teacher business." Nekonome said as she headed for the door. "Make friends with your sempai." With that she left.

"The newspaper club isn't all fun and games. We will have to spend some all-nighters working on the newspaper. I will expect at least one article from each of you by the deadline, Monday." Gin explained to them looking stern.

"_I never would have taken him for the serious type." _Tsukune thought as gin put on a smile again.

"But let's have fun with it." He went over to a table with papers on top of it. He took one and showed it to the three newbies. It was a poster with a picture of Nekonome and the words "newspaper club" above her head. "First things first, we have to get the word out so lets hang a few of these up." Gin looked over at a paper that Nekonome had left. "Moka and Mizore I want you two to put these up on that wall."

The two girls nodded and grabbed a poster each. They then grabbed a chair to stand up on so they could put it up high enough.

"Is this good enough Gin-sempai?" Moka asked stretching up holding the poster up.

"Go a little higher. You too Mizore." Gin crouched just able to look up the girls' skirts.

"Is this high enough?"

"A bit more."

The two girls were on their toes trying to get the poster higher up. Tsukune finally realized what gin was trying to do and got up out of his chair.

"Hey Gin-sempai you cant just look up a girls skirt like that." Tsukune ran over to where he was but tripped landing under where Moka and Mizore.

"What was that?" Moka asked as she and Mizore looked down.

Unfortunately for Tsukune they looked down at the exact moment that he looked up to see under their skirts.

"Tsukune was just trying to look up your skirts." Gin falsely stated.

With that the two girls came down blushing and embarrassed.

"Is that true Tsukune?" Mizore asked him looking at him angrily.

"No I didn't. Well I did look up your skirts but it isn't what you think."

Before the boy could say anything else the two girls slapped him leaving two hand marks on his cheeks. Then they stormed out.

"Well I guess the club is dismissed for today. See you tomorrow Tsukune-kun. "

"_Great I have a perverted sempai. And the only friends I have here hate me now."_ Tsukune walked out looking down.

**For those of you that don't know what a nekomusume is, it's a cat girl.** **I'm sure you guys are glad that I posted this sooner than expected. I will try to post updates on Fridays but if I feel like I'm done and its good enough I will post the new chapters sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Potion

Chapter 4: Love Potion

Gin was walking toward school when he decided to stop and ask a group of girls about Moka's relationship with Tsukune.

"Hey do you girls know about Moka and Tsukune?" He asked the girls who immediately turned to the handsome boy.

"Of course we know about Moka she's one of the prettiest girls in school and many boys are in love with her. We also know that she likes Tsukune and she's been seen kissing him on the neck, but no one knows if they are together."

"_Kissing him on the neck. I shall have to see about this."_

Gin turned and left lost in his thoughts. The girls watched him leave and returned to their conversation.

Kurumu had been walking by the group with her lovesick posse and overheard the conversation.

"_So that vampire is still sucking Tsukune's blood. She is getting awfully close to him. Soon."_

**Later that day**

Tsukune was getting his books and putting them in his bag while Moka and Mizore, who hadn't spoken a word to him the whole day, went ahead to the newspaper club. Tsukune walked to the door but was blocked by Gin who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Tsukune-kun I want to talk to you before the club starts." Gin walked into the hallway and motioned to Tsukune to follow him.

"What do you want to know Gin-sempai? How to look up Moka and Mizore's skirts again?"

"Tsukune-kun are you still fussing over that. You should stop trying to blame others for what you did."

"But I didn't do-"

"Don't worry I don't look down on you because of what you are."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tsukune screamed at the dark haired boy that was smiling.

"Okay Tsukune-kun I believe you." Gin had a wide grin on his face that showed he was enjoying their conversation. "Now I wanted to ask you if there was anything between you and Moka-chan."

"What do you mean?" He glared at the older boy.

"I mean just that. Are the two of you dating? There are some rumors that she has been kissing you on the neck."

Tsukune put a hand up to the spot on his neck where Moka would bite him, sucking out his blood. Gin raised his eyebrow at Tsukune's reaction.

"No we are not dating and the rumors are a misunderstanding."

"You can tell me Tsukune-kun I wont tell anyone, not a soul."

"I already told you that we are not together."

"_He might just be telling the truth. But Moka still likes him." _Gin decided that he would try a different approach.

"Well the two of you may not be together but do you want to be?"

Tsukune liked Moka but only as a friend. Kurumu was the one that he truly liked. But if Gin talked to Moka of their conversation she might become even more upset with him. He had to choose his words carefully.

"Of course I want to be with Moka." Gin face darkened but he smiled again before Tsukune could see. "She is my friend and I like her a lot, but that's all we are."

"Then is there a girl that you do like."

Tsukune blushed as Kurumu came into his mind.

"Well there is someone." Tsukune heard a twig snap and he looked in the direction of the sound. Gin had been so intent on listening to Tsukune he hadn't heard it. "Mizore-chan?"

"Mizore?"

Gin was surprised at the boy's words. He didn't think he would actually say whom it was that he liked but he knew what he had to do. Not seeing that Tsukune was walking toward a tree where someone was trying to hide behind Gin just disappeared as if he'd turned into the wind itself.

Tsukune walked around the tree and he found what he was looking for. It was a blushing Mizore sitting in the grass hugging her knees.

"Mizore-chan where you listening in on our conversation. You were following us too weren't you?" Tsukune questioned her looking into her pupil less eyes.

"Hi, Tsukune-kun. D-d-did you r-really mean wh-wh-what you said?"

"Yes I did. Moka and I are just friends." When Tsukune saw that she was confused he knew that that wasn't what she'd meant. "Do you mean about what I said last. That wasn't… I mean… I said your name because I noticed you behind the tree."

Mizore looked down embarrassed that she'd even thought that he liked her. She felt like an idiot. Tsukune felt bad about bringing her down with just one sentence.

"I still care about you though. You are a great friend and I'm glad you're finally talking to me because I've been lonely without you."

Mizore quickly perked up and felt much better. Tsukune could tell he said the right thing because Mizore's cheeks were turning a dark red. Mizore jumped up and hugged Tsukune surprising him and herself. She quickly let go and mumbled an apology to him.

"Its alright Mizore-chan. Come on lets go," A blushing Tsukune told her and grabbed her hand leading her toward the classroom that was where their club met.

Mizore gasped when Tsukune grabbed her hand. But then she felt great that she was getting so much attention from Tsukune.

**At the newspaper club headquarters**

"_Gin-sempai is late I wonder when he's going get here."_

Just as Tsukune finished thinking this the very same person in his thoughts walked through the door. And he was holding a metal tray that had a pitcher of lemonade and plastic cups on top of it. Gin looked to be in an excellent mood as he placed the tray down on a desk.

"I brought us all lemonade to drink while we work on the paper." Gin started pouring everyone a cup, adding something extra to Tsukune and Mizore's cup. "Drink up."

Mizore went to grab her cup but she accidentally knocked it over. Tsukune went to the teacher's desk and grabbed a napkin from a drawer.

"Let me clean that up Mizore-chan." After cleaning up the spill Tsukune took a sip of his lemonade.

"_Even though she won't drink it Tsukune will still be under the love potion's control." _Gin smirked evilly while drinking his lemonade.

Tsukune was looking down at his writing but he couldn't concentrate. An image of Mizore blushing when he'd found her behind the tree kept popping up in his head. Tsukune looked up and saw how beautiful Mizore looked when she was focused.

"_Wow Mizore-chan is a lot more prettier than Kurumu-chan." _Tsukune was surprised he'd thought this.

Mizore was writing an article on the pervert that had been seen around the school but she needed more information. She looked up from her work and noticed Tsukune looking at her. He had on a smile and he looked like he was going to say something to her.

"Hey Mizore-chan do you need any help with your article?"

"Actually Tsukune-kun I am trying to find the pervert that has been spotted looking into the girls changing room and other spots."

"Well maybe I could help you out." Tsukune grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Mizore.

She blushed as she noticed how close they were. This made Tsukune get red in the face as well. The two locked eyes and before they knew it they were getting closer to each other."

All the while Gin looked on knowing that the love potion was working after all.

"I think we already found our pervert." Moka spoke not looking up from her article.

The two quickly separated and looked over at the rosette.

"I'm sure Tsukune didn't mean to look up our skirts Moka-san." Mizore defended the boy.

"Ok that's it for today. You can all go back to your rooms." Gin walked out of the room not waiting for the others. He had to get in place for his plan.

"Come on Mizore-chan we can leave the pervert." Moka was walking out with her books but Mizore stayed where she was.

"Actually I think I will help Tsukune pack his things." Moka looked at the purple haired girl with shock but nodded her head and quickly left.

"_What's going on between her and Tsukune-kun?" Should I be worried?"_

"Hey Moka-chan."

Inside Mizore was in fact helping Tsukune get his things in his bag. Then the two went out the door and headed toward the dorms.

"Mizore-chan do you want to go to the pond?" Tsukune nervously asked the girl hoping that she would say yes.

"What for Tsukune-kun?"

"It's a beautiful night out and I think we should enjoy it instead of being inside. It can be like a d-date"

"A date? Do you mean as friends?"

"Actually I, um, thought that we could, um, go as more than friends."

Mizore blushed but immediately thought that something wasn't right. Then again it was Tsukune the boy she was in love with not some other guy.

"Sure we can go."

The pair walked into the forest heading for the pond where they had fought Saizou.

**On the roof of the school**

"So that's how I know that Tsukune-kun likes Mizore. _And not you._" Gin finished relaying the conversation he'd had with Tsukune earlier.

Moka was in tears hearing that boy who had befriended her when she had no one was off with someone else. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. Gin, pleased with himself, put an arm around Moka.

"Its all right Moka-chan. I still like you."

Moka was very upset and she needed comfort so she hugged Gin even though she didn't know him very well. The vampire realized that hugging him was a mistake when the boy reached at her skirt. She tried to separate herself from him but he was stronger than her. Moka looked up at Gin and saw the way he was looking at her. It was like a wolf with its prey.

**At the pond**

Tsukune and Mizore were skipping rocks on the pond making it a contest to see who could get the most skips. Mizore was in the lead with twelve while Tsukune could only get as high as two. Even though Tsukune wasn't very good at skipping rocks Mizore was still enjoying herself. This was what she'd dreamt of.

"I'm not very good at this Mizore-chan. But you're great."

"Arigato, Tsukune-kun. If you want I can show you how to do it."

Tsukune nodded and Mizore came over to where he was standing. She had a flat rock in her hand. She put her hand out so he could take the rock.

"The first thing you need is a good flat rock."

As Tsukune put his hand on the rock, but his fingers instead wrapped around Mizore's hand. Her hand was cold but warmed up at his touch. Feeling the warmth that every snow girl wants Mizore smiled and looked at Tsukune. He was looking back at her. The two started to come together just as when they were at he newspaper club. Their faces were inches apart.

"_Stop you can't do this." _Tsukune reminded himself.

This made him pause but not for long because Tsukune and Mizore were locking lips. Tsukune felt her soft lips against his. Just like with her hand her lips warmed up at his touch. Mizore was enjoying every second. The kiss lasted forever to her but ended too soon when Tsukune pulled away.

"I'm sorry I cant do this Mizore-chan. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself."

Mizore knew this had been too good to be true. But she still wanted more.

"Tsukune-kun I-"

"I have to go now Mizore-chan."

With this Tsukune turned and left her standing there alone.

"_Why did I do that? I don't like Mizore-chan the way I like Kurumu-chan."_

For some reason Tsukune felt like he'd betrayed Kurumu. Was it because of the kiss or was it because he thought he might actually love Mizore.

Back by the pond Mizore was sitting down her face buried in her hands. How could she have thought this was real? Tsukune was probably the pervert and he'd been playing a trick on her just so he could kiss her. The purple haired girl wasn't going to let this go by. She would show everyone who Tsukune really was.

**I know I said that this was a TsukuneXKurumu and it is but I wanted to put this in because I'm also a TsukuneXMizore fan. So with the twist in place this is the end of chapter four see you next week and be sure to comment. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tsukune is the Pervert?

He grabbed the tomato juice that he'd bought from the vending machine and sat down on a nearby bench to drink it. The moon was high up in the sky and Tsukune was thinking about the day's earlier events. What had caused him to act the way he did?

"_It had all started after I drank the lemonade that Gin-sempai had brought for us. I do remember seeing him with a jar of liquid in his hand… that he poured in my drink! But what was it."_

"STOP GIN!"

The scream made Tsukune drop the tomato juice as he stood up. He could tell the scream was Moka's and Gin was doing something to her. He had to find out where they were. Tsukune ran towards one of the school's buildings where the scream had come from. Once there he noticed two figures up on the roof. In the light of the moon he could see that it was Moka and Gin.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Moka was trying to get Gin to take his hands off of her but he was stronger then her.

"Don't even try Moka-chan. When the moon is full I'm at my strongest." Gin was looking at Moka hungrily as someone burst through the door that led to the roof they were on.

Tsukune ran towards them intent on saving Moka. Before he got to them though he was knocked off his feet by an unseen force. Gin had disappeared leaving Moka by herself. Taking this chance she ran to Tsukune.

"Do you really think that a weakling like you can have Moka-chan?"

Moka sat down on the ground next to Tsukune. She pulled him close to her and put his head in her lap. The rosette then turned to where Gin was standing only to find his true form staring back at her. He now had dark hair covering his whole body; he had massive jaws, sharp claws glistening in the moonlight, she could also see a tail waving behind him. Gin was an Ookami otoko (werewolf).

"Now that I am in this form I am faster than either of you." To prove this he went behind Moka in a flash. "And I want you to be my girlfriend Moka-chan."

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and he looked around to see that behind them was a wolfish beast.

"Moka-chan please get out of here." Tsukune tried to push her up to get away but his hand caught on her Rosario.

Moka's hair turned silver and her fangs grew. Her body became more mature to that of a full-grown woman. The girl's eyes became crimson and she pointed them at the beast before them.

"So the rumors of Moka-chan being a vampire are true. Even your true form is beautiful. This is why I must make you mine." Gin grinned at Moka.

"I do not belong to anyone especially some pervert." Moka sprinted at Gin using her full speed. As she neared him she jumped in the air readying herself to kick him in the face. "Know your place!"

Instead landing a kick on Gin's face Moka foot went through the schools roof. Gin then appeared in front of where she was struggling to get her foot out.

"As I said to the two of you before Ookami otoko are the fastest of all monsters even more so wen the moon is full and the light is shining down. Even vampires." Gin spoke smugly to Moka.

Moka was finally able to get her foot out and she ran toward the hulking mass of fur throwing punches at him. Gin easily dodged all of Moka's blows and sent some of his toward her. The vampire was thrust back into the railing almost breaking it.

"I will defeat you and then you will have to be mine."

As Gin said this a cloud moved in front of the moon making it darker and Gin slower. Moka got up seeing her chance. She again ran toward Gin and punched him in the gut and sent him flying up to the sky. Moka then jumped up and struck him down with a kick. Gin landed on the school's roof with a thud. Moka was about to hit Gin once again but Tsukune sopped her.

"I have to ask him something first Moka-san." Tsukune turned to the fur-covered monster. "I want to know what it was that you put in the lemonade I drank."

"I thought you hadn't noticed when I slipped the love potion into your drink. I guess I need to wok on my sneaking."

"So that's why I acted the way I did towards Mizore-chan."

"I only gave you what you wanted. You told me that it was Mizore that you liked when we were walking to the newspaper club."

"I didn't tell you who I liked I was calling to Mizore who was hiding behind a tree." Tsukune was angry with himself for falling for Gin's trick. "Let's go Moka-san."

"Go on ahead I'll catch up with you Tsukune-kun." Moka watched as Tsukune headed down the stairs to the school. "For tricking me you deserve a punishment."

After a moments beating Moka left Gin incapacitated on the roof and caught up with Tsukune.

Once the two were in front of the boys dorm Tsukune gave Moka back her Rosario.

"Moka-san can you check on Mizore-chan before you go to sleep?"

"I will Tsukune-kun, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai, Moka-san."

Tsukune then headed inside toward his room. Inside he realized that he was exhausted from being up so late. When he looked at his clock it read 2:00 a.m.

"_Maybe I can get into fights earlier in the day instead of at night."_

**The Next Day**

In the morning Moka was waiting patiently for Tsukune in front of the boy's dorm like any other morning. She also had her crowd of adoring boys with her. Once Tsukune came out she went over to him and asked for his blood.

"Of course you can have a drink." After Moka drank her fill Tsukune looked around for Mizore. "Hey Moka-chan did you talk to Mizore-chan last night?"

"When I went to her room I nocked on the door but she wouldn't answer. I stayed up a little later and went back to see if she'd gotten back, but she didn't open the door." Tsukune's face fell and taking notice of this Moka spoke fast. "Mizore-chan was probably just sleeping and she didn't hear me."

Tsukune doubted this but nodded his head and headed toward the school building.

Inside the class Mizore wasn't in her seat. Throughout the day they didn't see her. When Tsukune and Moka went to newspaper club they were surprised to see her there.

"Mizore-chan what happened to you? Why didn't you show up to school?

"Arigato Aono-san, Moka-chan." Tsukune flinched at Mizore calling him by his last name. "I guess I just wanted a break from school. Now if you please I would like to finish my article."

After that the girl returned to her work.

"Mizore-chan I have to talk to you about what happened."

"There is nothing to talk about Aono-san so drop it!" Mizore's voice was rising, startling Tsukune.

Tsukune decided that he would let Mizore cool off before telling her about what Gin had done.

After they were done Moka came over to where Tskune was getting his things.

"Umm, Tsukune-kun do you have any plans for the weekend?" Moka had a blush on her face and kept looking down at the floor nervously. "The movie club is showing a movie on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Sure I would love to go Moka-chan."

Tsukune was about to ask Mizore if she would join them but she had already left.

Moka wrapped her arm around Tsukune's and she walked him to the boy's dorms.

**Saturday**

Tsukune and Moka headed into the forest towards a field that had been set up for the movie. There was also a refreshments stand where you could buy sweets, popcorn or fountain drinks. The two bought a large bag of popcorn to share and then they took their seats. The movie that they played was Dracula. Moka was very frightened of it. Whenever a person with a wooden stake showed up she would grab onto Tsukune.

Kurumu, who had decided to watch the movie, was watching the two. Every time Moka would get close to Tsukune anger would boil up inside of her. Kurumu would shoot dirty looks at Moka's back. If looks could kill.

"_Why am I getting heated over some guy I barely know?"_

**Monday **

The newspaper club got an early start this day because this was the day to pass out newspapers. As Tsukune was passing out newspapers a swarm of girls surrounded him.

"So you are the dirty low-life that has been peeking in on us!" One girl spoke up before slapping him.

"Wait I haven't been peeking in on anyone." Tsukune grabbed his stinging cheek. "I've been with Moka-chan the whole time."

Tsukune looked over pleadingly at Moka. The girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Its true Tsukune-kun and I even went to watch a movie on Saturday together."

"Oh yea then what's this?" A different girl snatched a paper from Tsukune and opened it up to Mizore's column. "It says so right here that Aono Tsukune has been spotted looking through the window in the girls changing room."

"Now that we know who it is that has been peeping we're going to beat the snot out of you." The girl started cracking her knuckles.

"Oh crap." Was the last thing Tsukune was able to say before the girls came down on him like thunder.

**With school starting up again I might start posting up the new chapters on Saturday but I'm not sure. So if the new chapter isn't posted next Friday don't worry it will be up on Saturday. Thanks for reading and please leave your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: It was Gin

**Hello readers! Well I have decided to post the new chapters every Saturday from now on. I would like to thank all the people who have left their comments and reviews. There was one person who asked me if I could write a Tsukune X Mizore story and I'm considering writing it but I'm not sure. If I do start it I will announce it. **

Chapter 6: It was Gin

"Where is he?"

"I think he went that way."

"Let's go!"

Tsukune came out of the bush he'd been hiding in and sprinted in the opposite direction of the mob of girls. He almost tripped because his leg was asleep from being in an awkward position for over an hour. The brunette headed for the dorms so he could hide in his room. Under the cover of darkness Tsukune reached the dorms and went inside to his room.

Once in his room the boy went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he looked at himself in the mirror he gazed upon the horrible way he looked. There were scratch marks and bruises on his face, arms and legs. His shirt and pants were torn and dirtied.

"_Wow those girls are really fuming. Why would Mizore-chan have written that lie?"_

Tsukune threw the shredded clothes in the garbage and showered away the dirt that he'd acquired while hiding in the bush. When Tsukune came out of the bathroom he heard a knock on the door so he put on pants and a plain white shirt. Before opening the door though he looked out the peephole just in case it was the frenzied pack of girls. It was Moka outside his door.

"Moka-chan? What are you doing here I thought they didn't let girls into the boys dorm." The boy questioned Moka.

"Tsukune-kun I want to know the truth." The rosette quickly got to the point.

"Moka-chan I didn't do anything. I don't know why Mizore-chan would write that."

"What about the picture? Can you explain that?"

"I never did that I already told you."

"I don't know if I can believe you Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune who was facing the window noticed something on the girls' dormitories. It was a dark figure that was looking into a window. He went into his room quickly.

"What are you doing Tsukune-kun?"

The boy grabbed the camera that he used for the newspaper club. Then he went to the door leading into the hallway.

"Moka-chan let's go and find out who the real pervert is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come with me Moka-chan. Please just trust me."

"Alright I'll trust you Tsukune-kun."

Moka followed Tsukune out and they headed for where Tsukune had seen the dark figure. The boy motioned for Moka to hide behind a tree. He did the same while he looked around to make sure the figure he'd spotted hadn't seen them. When Tsukune looked up he found what he was looking for.

Turning on the flash he aimed the camera towards the person that was looking in a window where light was pouring out. Clicking the button the flash came on and Tsukune was able to see who it was that is the real pervert.

"Gin-sempai its you who has been peeping on girls!"

"Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan what are you doing here."

"We are here uncovering that its you who is the pervert." Tsukune announced proudly.

"Gin-sempai is this true? Are you really the one who has been looking in on girls?"

"No it's not true."

Tsukune brought up the picture in his camera and put it up for Moka and Gin to see.

"Then what is this? Here we can plainly see that you have a smile on your face and your looking in there." The boy pointed at the window.

Before anyone could say anything else the three heard shouting and footsteps coming their way. It was the girls who had been chasing Tsukune.

"We are not done with you pervert!"

"Someone grab him!"

One such girl did just that lifting the poor boy by his shirt collar. Lifting up her fist the girl was about to punch Tsukune but Moka grabbed her fist.

"Stop! Tsukune-kun is not the pervert! Its Gin!"

To prove her point Moka picked up the camera that Tsukune had dropped and showed them the picture. All eyes turned to Gin. The dark haired boy sweat dropped and pulled on his shirt.

"Um, well you see the thing about that is-"

Gin turned and dashed into the forest. All the girls went after him screaming and yelling.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Tsukune-kun." Moka's face was a bright crimson as she looked at the boy embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Moka-chan. But we have to go and see Mizore-chan and ask her why she wrote those lies."

**Sorry about the short chapter guys but I had a busy week and so much homework that I couldn't really write much. I just wanted to resolve Tsukune's problem. In the next chapter (which will definitely be longer than this one) I am going to be introducing Yukari. I'll see you all next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Little Witch

Chapter 7: Little Witch

Mizore was looking out the window in her room. She hadn't gone to class or the newspaper club at all ever since the newspaper announcing that Gin was the pervert and not Tsukune. The girl's thoughts were on Tsukune when there was a knock on her door. Mizore didn't even get up to open it because she knew it was Moka trying to talk to her. The knocking continued getting louder and louder. After some time the knocking stopped altogether. She could hear footsteps going away from her door. Mizore watched as the students of Yokai Academy passed walked the paths back to the dorms. Mizore spotted a blue haired girl flying around looking at the windows of the building. When the girl turned and looked at Mizore she came closer to her window with an annoyed look on her face. Opening the window from the outside the blue haired girl came in.

"Didn't you hear me knocking on your door?" the girl asked as her wings and tail retracted into her body. "I came here to talk to you Shirayuki. You haven't come to school in over a week and your friends have been worried about you especially Tsukune-kun."

"Who are you, hmm? You don't even know Tsukune-kun! What gives you the right to call him kun?"

Mizore was alarmed about what she'd said. She had been feeling loathing for Tsukune for a while and yet here she was defending him. The blue haired girl took a step back from Mizore. Whenever she had looked over at her she had seemed quiet.

"I do know him. I met him before on the first day before our orientation started." The girl stated looking Mizore directly in the eye with a serious face. "I also know that he misses you. All he talks about is how worried he is about you. Frankly that Akashiya girl has been getting annoyed that every word out of his mouth centers around you."

"Why are you telling me this? We have never even met."

"I'm telling you this because your friends miss you. You need to get back to them."

"I really appreciate that you came here to talk to me. I should have gone back with my friends from the beginning."

The blue haired girl nodded and walked over to the open window, her wings sprouting from her back. A devilish tail also appeared. She started to climb out.

"Wait I don't even know your name."

"My name doesn't matter"

With that the girl jumped out and flew away waving back at Mizore.

**Flashback**

Kurumu was looking over at Tsukune and Moka. They were sitting two tables over rom where she and her posse of boys were. Tsukune was just as glum as in the days before. Kurumu was feeling a slight tug on her heart seeing the boy so depressed.

"_Why do I care if Tsukune-kun is feeling down?" _

"Moka-chan are you sure Mizore-chan isn't away or sleeping when you knock on her door?" Tsukune asked Moka for the billionth time.

"Tsukune-kun I already told you I could hear Mizore-chan's footsteps but she still wont open the door."

"Maybe she will come to the newspaper club today." Tsukune sighed wistfully. "I really miss her."

At this Kurumu was overcome with a powerful instinct to go over to Tsukune. She had to suppress it with all her might.

"_That tears it! I can't stand feeling like this. I have to get Shirayuki back."_

**End Flashback**

Tsukune walked out of the boy's dorms and was disappointed to see that Moka was standing I her usual circle of fan boys alone. The girl walked past them all and went over to the boy. Tsukune got some dirty looks as the fan boys walked away.

"Ohayou Tsukune-kun." Moka halfheartedly said. She was expecting him to talk about Mizore this morning again. "Tsukune-kun can I suck your blood I'm really thirsty."

"Sure Moka-chan."

The rosette proceeded to drink his blood. The sharp pain still made Tsukune flinch but it only lasted a couple of seconds. The twosome then walked the path to school. At the school's gate a purple haired figure was waiting for them.

"Mizore-chan you finally came! I was really worried about you." Tsukune called to the girl as he went over to her.

The girl had a blush on her face that could be seen clearly against her pale skin.

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun!"

Mizore jumped onto Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. This made Moka jealous and she tore the two apart.

"You don't say anything to us in a week and you think you can just hug Tsukune-kun like nothing happened?" Moka pointed a finger at the purple haired girl. "We're not going to forgive you so easily."

"I know what I did was wrong but I was really hurt after what happened."

Kurumu was in her usual circle of drooling boys overhearing their conversation.

"_Damn that Akashiya Moka. She's going to split them apart again."_

"What are you talking about? All that happened was that you lied about Tsukune-kun being the pervert!" Moka yelled at Mizore.

"Moka-chan please don't yell at Mizore-chan like that." Tsukune was trying to intervene. "You don't know what happened."

"All I need to know is that she made you get hurt by writing that lie!"

"I kissed Mizore-chan!" Moka went from being angry to feeling upset.

Kurumu felt a heaviness in her chest. Had she heard that right? Did Tsukune and Mizore really kiss?

"I wasn't in control of myself that day. Gin-sempai had put something in my lemonade that made me fall in love with Mizore-chan."

Kurumu sighed in relief but made a mental note to get Gin. Moka was still upset though.

"I have to go think Tsukune-kun."

Moka left quickly tears forming in her eyes. Kurumu led her posse into the school because the flow of students was getting smaller and the three whom she was spying on would see her.

"Moka-chan wait!" Tsukune tried to call after her to no avail.

"What are you two doing standing around. You are going to be late."

It was one of the teachers who called over to them. Tsukune wanted to go after Moka but he knew he had to get to class or he would get in trouble. He and Mizore went into the school.

Inside they found Moka sitting down at her desk. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tsukune could tell she'd been crying. He sat in his seat in front of her and Mizore sat in her seat in front of him. Before sitting down though Mizore spotted a familiar blue haired girl.

**After school**

Moka stood up and went to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun I know it wasn't your fault that you kissed Mizore-chan but the thought of you kissing her jus makes me upset."

"Moka-chan I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I wasn't sure what you would say."

Mizore went over to Kurumu who was giving her books to the lucky guy who would get to carry them.

"Hey you're the girl who came to talk to me yesterday." Mizore told her.

Tsukune looked over at Kurumu and Mizore.

"Mizore-chan you and Kurumu-chan are friends?"

"Actually I only met her yesterday. She was the one who convinced me to come back."

"You did? I'm glad you did I really missed Mizore-chan."

Kurumu's face reddened at having Tsukune look at her.

"Well you were all gloomy and it was making me feel down seeing you like that so…" Tsukune just smiled at her. "I have to go now I'm late for my club."

Kurumu quickly left taking her posse with her.

**At the Newspaper Club**

Moka, Mizore and Tsukune were working on their columns when there was a knock on the door. Gin went over to open it. It was Nekonome with a young girl. She had short black hair and purple eyes. On top of her head was a large witch hat that was drooping down to one side. The girl was wearing a cape, a pink top with a pink corset and the usual skirt that all girls wore in Yokai Academy. She had bright pale yellow over the knee socks and brown shoes. In her hand was a heart shaped wand.

"Everyone this is Yukari Sendo and she will be joining the newspaper club. Please make friends with her." With that the ditsy blonde left.

The young girl walked to a desk and sat down.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?" Tsukune asked genuinely curious about her age.

"I'm eleven." The girl stated flatly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in-"

"No. I'm a genius and I got skipped all the way to high school." Yukari spoke cutting off Tsukune.

"Well now that we have our introductions over I will tell our new member what needs to be done." Gin was about explain the rules to the small girl but she turned away from him and looked over at Moka with a blush on her face.

"I know all about this club. I don't really care about it. I just came here because of Moka-chan."

"M-me?" Moka was confused.

"Yes, I love you Moka-chan and I want to be with you."

The little girl jumped on Moka and grabbed at her breasts. Gin and Tsukune both fell with a bloody nose making a puddle around them.

**Well that's chapter 7. I was getting a lot of comments about Kurumu not seeing a lot of camera time (figuratively speaking) and so I gave her a role in this chapter. Now we have Yukari. Thanks for reading and remember to leave your comments and suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8: What About the Other Clubs

**So I'm back to writing the chapters. I apologize for not having updated sooner. Also I decided to re-do chapter eight because I didn't really like chapter eight and I had no idea how to continue it from there. Remember to leave your comments on this chapter as it will really help out. I will post chapter nine as soon as I can. This time I'll try not to keep you all waiting so long. Anyways here is the new and improved chapter eight.**

Chapter 8: What About the Other Clubs

Tsukune stands back up and wipes the blood dripping from his nose. Gin also picks himself up and grabs the camera in his pocket.

"Yukari-chan you can't do these kinds of things!" Gin snapped a few pictures of the two girls while Tsukune spoke. "You're both girls!"

The young witch released her hold on Moka and turned to Tsukune. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune. The boy who garners all of Moka's attention. I don't know how that is possible though because since your looks, grades and athletic ability are all average." Yukari took a step closer to Tsukune. "You don't deserve Moka-chan and her astounding beauty."

The younger girl brought out a heart shaped wand with a star in the middle of the heart and pointed it at Tsukune's face. She put it so close that it touched the tip of the brown haired boy's nose. Tsukune sweat dropped and he put his hands up in front of him showing that he meant no harm.

"Hey don't talk to Tsukune-kun like that!" Mizore swiped Yukari's wand from her hand.

Seeing that things were getting heated Nekonome decided to step in.

"Meow, students please settle down." The tufts of hair on Nekonome's head became flat like a frightened cat's ears would. "Now let's sit down and start up on your new articles. Also, Mizore-chan please give Yukari-chan back her wand."

Gin moved to the front of the room next to Nekonome while everyone else did as they were told. Moka sat on the desk at the far right with Yukari next to her. Tsukune sat at the far right while Mizore sat to his left. Yukari and Mizore were sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Gin-kun I will let you take over from here. Sayonara, meow." Nekonome walked out the door while Gin stared at his newly acquired pictures.

Gin stood in front of the four with a goofy smile on his and drool sliding down the side of his mouth.

"Gin-sempai? Hello?" Tsukune tried to communicate with the Ookami but it was to no avail.

"He's too far into his perverted fantasy world Tsukune-kun. I'll handle this." Mizore's hand turned into ice and from there she shot ice spikes at the pictures in Gin's hand.

Gin's grin turned into a frown as he looked at the torn pictures. He leered at the Yuki-Onna who was looking as innocent as possible.

"Okay, so welcome to our new member." Gin addressed Yukari. "My name is Ginei Morioka but you can just call me Gin-"

"I know who you are Gin sempai," Yukari spoke his name quickly as she didn't want it to stay on her tongue for long. "I also know what you tried to do to Moka-chan. Let's just skip the introductions altogether and start. I already know what this club is about, after all I am a genius."

"Uh, well then let's decide on what we are going to do for our next newspaper. Anyone have any ideas?"

"How about we interview all the clubs to see what they're like." Tsukune suggested to Gin and the others.

The other four nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know we all agree but it's standard procedure to vote before we decide on anything. So everyone who agrees with Tsukune-kun raise your hand." The three girls raised their hands along with Tsukune and Gin. Seeing this Gin nodded and put on his serious newspaper club president face. "Since there are many clubs we will have to split up to cover all of them. Also since you're still new in the club I'll have to place you with a partner Yukari-san."

"I'll be with Moka-chan!" The excited girl hugged the uncomfortable vampire's arm.

"Actually I'm going to place you with Mizore-chan."

"What! I refuse to go with her!"

Mizore had her arms crossed and faced away from Yukari. As the Yuki-Onna spoke her chilled breath could clearly be seen in the air.

"I also refuse to be paired up with this brat."

The Ookami placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the two girls acting like little kids.

"This is why I'm pairing the two of you together. We are a team here at the newspaper club and you two must learn to act like one."

"Hmph, fine." The two girls said this while pouting.

"Now we must decide on which clubs you'll get."

**Later**

"Alright. Now that you all have your assignments let's head out." Gin picked up his camera a notepad and a pen and was out the door.

Tsukune also grabbed the camera he used for the newspaper club and he and the three girls walked out together.

"Well, I'm off with the brat. See ya later Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan." Mizore grabbed Yukari's arm and dragged the flailing witch away.

"A-hehehe." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

The brown haired boy turned to see that Moka was standing close to him. She also had a slight coloring of her cheeks.

"Umm, Tsukune-kun I'm really thirsty. Do you- do you think I could drink a bit of your blood?" The rosette sped up her words at the question. "Your scent is just so sweet Tsukune-kun."

"Okay Moka-chan."

The pink haired vampire squealed in delight and she started to get closer to Tsukune making him blush. Then he felt the needle like sensation that usually occurs when Moka suck his blood.

"Wow that was delicious!" Moka placed her palms on her cheeks as she said this. "Your blood is just so sweet Tsukune-kun. I think I might get addicted."

"Happy to help."

Tsukune saw that the mouth shaped mark Moka always left was on his neck and could be easily seen. The two said their goodbyes and then headed in their separate directions.

"Let's see where I have to go." Tsukune spoke to himself as he scanned the list that Gin had handed to him. _I've gotten the cooking club. Maybe I'll get to sample some sweets._

The boy grinned in delight imagining a delicious cake with lots of frosting. His mouth watered at the thought.

XXXXXX

Tsukune looked at his list once again. Every club that he had gone to was checked off. The only one that wasn't checked was the cooking club. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief that he was almost done. A lot of the clubs that Tsukune had gone to were really scary. The worst club had been the acupuncture club. The boy was barely able to leave the club without getting the acupuncture treatment. As he remembered his terrible experience he walked up to the building where the cooking club met.

_Maybe this time I won't have to be afraid._

Tsukune knocked on the door then waited for someone to open it. A familiar blue haired big-breasted beauty opened the door.

"Tsukune-kun? Did you come to visit me?" The succubus pulled the boys head into her cleavage, surprising him while not letting him breathe either.

"Kurumu-chan I can't breathe!"

Tsukune flailed his arms about while the other girls in the club stared at the two.

After Kurumu finally let go of Tsukune he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was that even though Kurumu was in the club none of the guys in her posse were in it. He would have thought that they would be crowding her here too. Another thing that that Tsukune took note of was that there were no desks in the room. There were six long marble countertop tables with drawers on the sides. They had two sinks each, two small wooden cutting boards built into the tables and two stoves for each table. At the back of the room the ovens were lined up.

"So Tsukune-kun what brings you to the cooking club?" Kurumu put on a playful smile. "Other than me."

Gulp. "Well I'm actually here to interview the members of your club. I'm in the newspaper club so we decided to do a story on all the clubs."

The fact that Kurumu was giving Tsukune so much attention made his cheeks redden. The other girls in the club staring at him didn't help his situation either. While she looked at the blushing boy Kurumu noticed a mark on his neck. It looked to be in the shape of a mouth.

_Is that lipstick? Is this proof that Moka really does kiss his neck? _Kurumu's thoughts upset her.

"Isn't that Aono Tsukune, the one that's always seen with Moka?"

"Yeah and Moka's always giving him kisses on the neck. Now he's getting hugged by Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune must be something special to be getting all this attention."

This was a conversation that was happening between the members of the cooking club. Kurumu had keen ears and so she caught their conversation. Her jealousy started to flare up hearing this. She still kept her smile while speaking with Tsukune.

"Well I guess since you're here in the cooking club you'll want to taste our food." Kurumu led Tsukune to her table where a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies were sitting on a plate. "Here, try these Tsukune-kun. I made them myself."

"They look amazing Kurumu-chan. Arigato." The brown haired boy chose a cookie with lots of chocolate chips and took a bite. "Wow, that's delicious!"

"I knew you would like them Tsukune-kun!" The excited succubus gave Tsukune another one of her oxygen depriving hugs.

Behind the pair the conversation between the club members continued.

"Does anybody else smell that really sweet smell?"

"Are you talking about Kurumu-chan's cookies? They always smell this good."

"No it's not that. It's a sweeter scent. Almost like that of a humans."

One of the girls that shared Kurumu's table leaned over to Tsukune nonchalantly and took a sniff. A blush immediately appeared on her face. She moved back quickly that she knocked over the bowl full of cake batter she was using. The batter spilled onto the floor while the bowl spun over to Tsukune. The boy turned around and saw that the girl was in distress.

"Here let me help you with that." Tsukune bent over to pick up the bowl but the other girl was already reaching for it. They lightly bumped heads, as they didn't notice the other. "I'm sorry about that. I'll go get a mop to clean this up."

Kurumu took notice that her fellow club member was blushing while looking at Tsukune. Her jealousy bar was almost at its limit. After Tsukune cleaned the mess with a mop that he took from a utility closet in the room, the girl thanked him and turned to the other girls to whisper some more.

"Wow, his scent is so good. And he is so nice. This is probably why he attracts Moka and Kurumu-chan's attention."

"As I told you Kurumu-chan I'm not just here to try the food." In a louder voice Tsukune spoke to everyone in the club. "I have to do interviews with everyone here."

Hearing this the girls became excited and started to fix their hair and clothes. They wanted to attract Tsukune's attention now. One of the bolder girls even went over to Tsukune and pulled him over to her table.

"Start here Tsukune-kun."

A pulsing vein appeared on Kurumu's forehead showing how angry she was.

_Grr, she doesn't have the right to call him Tsukune-kun._

"I guess I'm starting here Kurumu-chan. But don't worry I'll be there soon." The two girls at the table showed Tsukune the dishes they were making.

"It's alright." Kurumu said this through gritted teeth.


End file.
